


I'll never tell you I love you

by creativwritingmind



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pure Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind
Summary: Love is an overrated word. It has been used, abused even, chewed and spit out on so many levels Tyler can't even bear to bring himself to use it. So instead of saying "I love you!" he thinks up endless ways to show....





	1. Chapter 1

Gulping hard Jenna tried to surpress the gagging feeling rising in her throat as she forced down the bite she had just taken. In a rush of euphoria she had decided on the most exotic meal on the small menue the wedding guests where able to choose from, and right now she regretted it deeply. Whatever the cook had done wrong on this one, it was bad, and still Jenna couldn't push the plate from her disgusted, as she didn't wanted to hurt the feelings of the bride, who happened to be one of her best friends and sat close by at a table. So she embraced her fate and tried not to puke, washing down every bite with loads of sparkling water. The blonde was just about to raise the fork to her mouth hesitantly for another time, when it was taken out of her hand. "I'm sorry, but this looks so good I just gotta taste that!" Tyler exclaimed applogetic, shoving the food into his mouth and chewing thoughtfully. Observing his face Jenna got quickly that his "Wow, guys, that's amazing!" that he threw at the other people at the table was a blant lie, as the hint of disgust was clearly visible in his face, still everyone seemed to buy it. "Jen, would you mind switch plates? I really like that and you should taste mine anyway, it's great too!" Nodding in disbelieve she watched as he arranged their plates new, and got on to battle what she hadn't been able to force down, while she continued his pretty well cooked steak. If the bride later asked Tyler whispering how the hell he could have eaten that crap he just smiled and told her he always had been a man of odds.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sighing Jenna put her book down and looked out the window, into the grey mist of the winter afternoon, and pulled her blanket closer. It wasn't cold in the house, in fact she had amped the heater up just in the morning, but still...the cold feeling inside of her wouldn't retreat. Jenna was used to this by now, to the lonliness of their home, whenever Tyler was away due to his dutys with the band. She still didn't like it though. Pulling herself up she ignored how sadness and longing mixed in her chest and started to walk towards the kitchen to get another warm tea. She was stopped halfway as an alarm on her phone went off. Quirking her brow Jenna went over to the desk where she had left it as it was useless at the moment, Tyler was asleep for sure, and looked down at it confused. She couldn't remember that she had set an alarm and as she read what it was named she learned it hadn't been her. "Open your voicenotes." it sayed and Jenna shook her head, strolling back to her seat and pulling the blanket over her, before she opened the folder and found it full of new notes that hadn't been there the day before. Opening the first of it she took a breath and closed her eyes as the first few chords of his beloved uke started to play, along with his slightly rasp, but still warm voice. "You're the tear in my heart, I'm alive..." he sang, and Jenna leaned back, snuggled closer into the blanket and let the music fill her soul. She fell asleep somewhen between the fith and sixth song he had recorded for her, and as she woke up again the loneliness had gone to trouble other peoples minds.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Humming while she put shampoo on her hair Jenna stopped in her motion as she suddenly heared a voice outside the bathroom, down the hall. It seemed to be their front door, and crincling her front in worrie she shut off the shower and stepped out of it, wrapping a towel around her form. Tyler had probably just forgot his harddrive or something, he had just went out about 30 minutes before to meet up with Josh and show him some new ideas. She stepped into the hallway the moment Tyler had wanted to open the door and found herself in his arms, his lips pressing to hers and kissing her, deep and intense and with the force of someone who's heart was about to burst. Pulling back a little he sighed contently, streaked her cheek and gave her another chaste kiss, before he turned and started to walk to the door. "Ty?" she asked confused, a little startled by his action. "On my way. Forgot to kiss you goodby though. Had to turn around. See you later." 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How about some Pizza and Netflix?" Jenna called from the bed room ,where she just had finished to put their clothes away. "I know you miss my cooking, but I don'T think I'm able to do it anymore today." "Already on it!" Tyler gave back from outside the room, "Why don't you take a shower meanwhile?" Following his idea gratefully Jenna went to wash down the sweat and layers of dust she always pretended to cover her skin after a flight, and felt her tense muscles slowly relaxing under the warm spray. She took her time though and just ended when she heared the doorbell ring, assumed the pizza had been delivered. Slipping into an old pair of sweats and one of Tylers worn down shirts she did her hair into a messy bun and stepped outside the bedroom, walking over to the kitchen. Gasping she stepped at the door though, not believing what her eyes saw. The whole room was gathered with candles, the lights out, a bunch of flowers in the middle of the desk. He had pulled out their best dishes, and waited for her, at the counter, wearing a fresh black shirt and the pants she found so sexy. Without a further word Tyler walked over, offered her his arm and led her to the table, pulled the chair for her, served her a slice of pizza. "Ty...I'm not really prepared for this....I mean, it's amazing, but at least let me change!" Jenna exclaimed blushing, a little overwhelmed by the gesture. "No," he shook his head, taking place across the desk, looking straigth at her. "You've seldom been more beautiful then you are right now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Crawling out of the bunk Jenna groaned deeply. To say that she had enough of touring was an understeatment, still she knew she had to drag herself up, no matter how much her muscles hurt. Tyler needed her out there, her assuring precense around him, and so she sacrificed a lazy day in the bus to her marriage duties. Just finishing her coffee Jenna looked up from the couch, her head hidden under an oversized Sweater that probably was Joshs, when the busses door opened and her husband stepped in. "Hey, Jen, ready for soundcheck?" he gave, his smile dropping the moment he got sight of her. "What's wrong?" Tyler asked immediatly, flopping down on the couch beside her, slunging an arm around her shoulders. "Nothing, I'm ok, really! I'm just a bit sour and grumpy, don't worry about me, ok? Let's go." Standing up Jenna yelped a little as she suddenly was pulled off the ground and cradled in his arms bridal style. "Ty! What the heck....?" she started as he carried her outside, across the parking lot, into the venue. "Tyler, seriously, let me down, I can walk!" she tried again as he gave no reaction, just assumed to carry her through the swarming mess of their crew. "Tyler Rober Joseph, put my feet to the ground instantly, I'm no kid, I can walk myself!" she tried a last time, only to have him stop and silence her with a kiss. "I know. I'm gonna carry you around all day anyway. Just because."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Waking up slowly Jenna rubbed her eyes and yawned. It took her some while to be clear in the mornings, so she didn't instantly realize that she was alone, but when she turned to snuggle up against her husband, she found his side of the bed cold, the sheets neatly placed. Irritated Jenna snatched her phone from the nightstand and frowned at the time. It was too early even for her, that Tyler was already up at that time was a little unsettling. Trying to call him she learned quickly he had abandoned his phone as it rang somewhere in the room. Chewing her lower lip Jenna swung her feet out of bed then and started to dress, worried about where he had gone. The moment she wanted to call Josh to ask if he had an idea the hoteldoor chirmed and Tyler pushed it open, threwing the keycard on the nearest counter. Not even letting him time to enter fully Jenna was up then, sounding more pissed then she had planned to. "Tyler! Where the fuck were you? You could have left a note or at least take your phone with you!" Her anger melted like ice in the sun though when he saw his guilitly features and felt the way he pulled her into an embrace. "You're right, sorry, I didn't wanted to scare you! I just...I saw something yesterday on the beach and wanted to get it for you." Watching him confused Jenna tried to think up what he might have found at the stone beach they were at, it couldn't be shells though. She erned when he placed it in her hand, a cold smooth stone in the shape of a heart.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"OUCH!!! FU...nny hot oven!" Tyler managed to get the curve as he threw a sideglance at Debby who sat beside and watched him doubtfully. Of course she had promised him to help with this, in the end she loved her son in law a lot, but watching him trying to cook was a really hard thing to do. "Tyler...I don't want to stop you in your drive or something....but why do you want to learn it anyway? I can always make you some to heat up if you want to spoil her!" Balancing a lid in one hand and stirrig a wodden spoon in a pot with the other, Tyler shook his head frantically. "No, I need to learn that. We'll be on tour for four month in europe." "Still...I'm pretty sure you get that meal anywhere over there." Feeling a strange warm feeling around her heart Debby watched the young man trying to provide her daughters most loved food. "It wouldn't taste like home." he simply gave.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stepping out their door Jenna stopped and bowed down to take the sticky note of the wood of their porch. A simple "You" was written on it, clearly Tylers handwriting. Turing the note around she wondered what he was up to this time, but in the end shrugged, put the note in her bag and went on. When she sat down in her car there was another one on the wheel. "are" it said. Slowly getting an idea what he had tried to do Jenna chuckled and started the car to go shopping. She'd need a lot of new clothes in nearer future, when her belly would start to grow. Pulling into the parking garage of the nearest shoppingcenter she went to the elevator, and got stopped by something familar on the wall, nearby the metal doors. It was another note, just like the two she had found. "He hasn't...." Jenna mumbled to herself, gripping it and turning it around to find "the" on it. Stepping into the elevator she smiled even more, sure that he had placed other ones, so she started to look for them. It wasn't so much the sentence the notes gave, once she had found them all and put them together, more the way how he had known exactly what way she would take, still she kept them and lined them up at the mirror in their hallway at home. "You are the best Thing that ever happened to me." 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Grabbing her phone Jenna answered the call while she unpacked the groceries, excited to hear from her relatives. "Mark! Long time no call! How are you guys!" "Great! Hey, Jenna, I know it's pretty quick, but...could you come over tonight? We're making dinner and there's something we Need to tell you." Putting the milk in the fridge Jenna closed it with her hip, waving at Tyler who just got home, pushing down the Feeling of worry raising in her soul. "Yeah, I'm sure Ty doesn't mind to drive over." "Uhm...actually...we kind of wanted to see you." Taken aback Jenna drew a sharp breath and watched her husband taking of his shoes. There was something familiar in the situation, still it seemed strange, lectured. "I'm sorry?" "Yeah...it's been a time since we've spended time with you without him...we just...thought it might be a good idea." Trying to hide her shaking Jenna smiled at him when he went by, grabbing the doorframe to hide her shaking. Whatever had happened it must had been intimate and bad enough for her sister and her husband calling after her alone and so she nervously answered. "Ok...I'll...be there at eight?" "Make it half past. And Jen..." "Yeah?" "Don't worry, everything will be fine." 

Setting down the phone Jenna stood there for a moment longer, her thoughts racing, her heart beating at high rate. She had no idea how to approach Tyler, somehow it had sounded like Mark didn't wanted him to know, and lying was something that simply didn't existed between them. So she tapped into the livingroom, where he had sat down on the couch, stretching his arms to the side, lifting his head from te backrest as he heared her entering. "Come here!" he demanded, with a rasp, tired voice and she followed, pulled towards him naturally, settling herself on his lap in his open arms. Jenna loved how they kissed sometimes, as if they could stop the world from spinning, as if everything around them could be put on hold if they only shared their breaths long enough. Tyler was sloppy though, too lazy to let his hands roam, just rested them at the small of her back, barely brushing his thumbs under her shirt. Pulling back and driving a hand through his hair Jenna started to rub his neck. "You're tired." "I am. Has been a damn long day." Nodding knowingly Jenna sighed and kissed his temple. "You should go to sleep soon. I plan to drive over to see my sister anyway." Opening his eyes that had fallen shut under her touch Tyler gave her a weak smile. "I don't like it when you're driving alone that far in the night." "I can take a cab. I'll be alright. The question is...will you be?" "I think my pillow and me will have a long time conversation." "Great! The two of you have to work out a few things anyway!" 

Stepping up to the porch of her sister later that evening Jenna felt her face blushing despite the harsh wind outside. The memory of what had followed their banter, of how he had carried her upstairs, how they had made love, where still prominent on her skin, and she couldn't wait to go home again. Still, a slight hint of fear came back as she rung the doorbell, shivering on high emotions more then the cold. Kristin opened the door though, and immediatly all worries left Jenna. She knew her sister, and could tell easily they were ok. After hugging her thigtly the younger did try to learn why they had been so mysterious right away though. "Kris...why don't you want Tyler over? Has he done something that upset you?" "It's so nice to see you, little sis! How are youre studies?" Kristin asked in a happily tone, gripping Jennas hand and dragging her down the hallway. Feeling another sense of Deja vu the blonde tried to understand what the hell was going on when they stopped in the kitchen. "Listen!" Kristen said conspiratorial as she turned quickly, "I know you don't like this kind of things and you'll probably be taken back by his appeareance a little, but there's someone you really gotta meet! Jen.." gripping her shoulders the older smiled excitely, "I think Mark found someone who's confident enough for you!" 

The moment everything clicked into place Jenna rose her hands and lingered them over her mouth, gasping in disbelieve. Those words...she had heared it before, she was sure of it and suddenly everything made sense. "Oh my god, Kris is he..." "Wait! Don't judge before you see him!" her sister stayed perfectly in her role, "He's a friend of Mark and into music a lot. His name is Tyler. Just give it a chance, baby, ok? Just this one time!" Shaking her head in disbelieve, tears already spilling out the corner of her eyes Jenna followed when she was led into the dinnerroom then. As if she would have been set back in time everything was perfect. The meal was the same. The dishes were the ones that had been there. Mark and Tyler stood at the end of the desk, talking quietly just like they had when she had entered that room about six years before. Remembering what day it was now Jenna couldn't hold back from crying anymore as he turned, looked at her, and all she saw in his eyes where the same adoration she had seen in there back then. Tyler had recreated their first date. And she fell in love with him all over. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For endless hours the buses dull noise had slwoly mesmerized one after the other of them. Mark had been the first to doze off on the slightly uncomfortable couch, Josh was already napping in his bunk and Brad fought sleep hard, but wouldn't last all too long too. Leaning back a bit more into her husbands bodyheat Jenna grunted comfortably and propped her head on his arm, so she could watch the streets fly by on the outside. There where in the outer shells of the city already and would reach their hotel soon, so there was no point in sleeping now for her. Still she was in a state of even silence, on a line between dreaming and reality, when Tylers sudden movement and shout out made her jump and nearly fall to the floor. "WAIT STOP!" he yelled in direction of the driver, slipped out underneath her and ran to the front, gestureing the guy to stop the bus. Mark snorred and turned, but Brad was wide awake now. "Tyler! What the fuck is wrong with you!" he gnarrled, as the singer returned and grabbed his wifes hands, pulling her up and rubbing his hands against her tired eyes. "Wake up! I got an idea!" 

Not really knowing what was going on Jenna pulled on her shoes then, and followed her husband outside the bus, where he took her hand and started to walk in the direction they had came off. Jenna knew better then to ask though, Tyler was on a mission and he seldom cared to explain...but also seldom his missions had a bad ending, so she just trusted in him and followed. Reaching a small park Jenna held her breath though when he pulled her towards a swing, an old, classic one, the ones she loved so much because they reminded her of her summers as a kid. She had no idea how he had been able to spot it, but seconds later she sat on it and her hair flew around her and she felt like she was flying and the world was at ease. "Higher!" she demanded laughing, enjoying the way he pushed her up even more. Finally at the hotel an hour later then planned, Brad wasn't as mad as he had been before when he sighted the pictures he took. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was not like after all those years Jenna wouldn't recognise him entering the room...but, with time, if very caught up, people tend to take each other as given. So she barely noticed Tyler had been getting ready for bed too and now slipped under the covers beside her, until she felt his lips on her bare shoulder and his hand on her stomach, slowly creeping down. Wrigling herself away from him a bit Jenna grabbed her book harder and sighed. "Ty..not today, ok? I really want to finish that chapter and then just sleep." Sighing deeply and letting himself fall back on the matress Tyler snatched her reading out of her hand. "What is that about anyway?" "Hey!" struggling to turn around as she had been tucked in the blanket Jenna glarred at him. "Give it back!" Letting one of his arms slid around her back and pulling her Close, so she was trapped at his side, he rose the book with the other and started to read out loud. "Ambers breath got harder and harder when she ran down the street. She could hear him coming after her, knew she wouldn't stand a chance if he just grabbed her. Andrew had already killed her sister...and now he would kill her too." Raising a brow Tyler looked down at his wife, who had started to relax on his side, like she often did when she just listened to his voice.

"Can'T you read cheesy love stories for bed like normal women do?" Shrugging she leaned into his touch and nosed at his chest, taking his scent in deep. "My life's a cheesy love story, gotta take a break from that sometimes. And now give it back! It's so enthralling!" Instead of setting her free Tyler pulled her closer chuckling, so she lay comfortably, and resumed to read out loud, while his free hand played with her hair. He wasn't even halfway through the first murder when he felt her breath even out, her form go limp against his. Setting the book aside he reached for the lights and shut them off, while he placed a kiss on her temple. His neck would hurt like hell in the morning. But on nights like this, Tyler simply didn't care.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Being ill was something Jenna hated. Not only that being unproductive left her fidgety, but also the way Tyler worried over her was not for her liking. He had called in their doctor twice, thank god Dr. Carson was a patient man and had explained the singer that her caughing would subside...in a few days. Currently soaking in an bath Jenna looked at her legs and scoffed, battling herself to sit up and let a hand run over them. It had been about two weeks since she'd shaved, the damn cold coming in between, and she hated it. Knowing Tyler would be nearby nontheless, as he spiralled around her like the moon around the earth when she was ill, she called out for him, grinning at the way he popped up instantly. "My djin!" she cheered and took the worry out of his face. "At your service, mistress!" Tyler gave playfully and bowed, raising a warm laugh in her chest that was followed by another caughing fit.

Rushing to her side, sitting down beside her and stroking her back Tyler waited until it subsided and she leaned back exhausted. "Shit, that was a nasty one!" "If it doesn't get better until tomorrow I'm taking you to the hospital!" "Ty, you need to chill, I'm ok! Dr. Carson told you it will take a few days." "I just wish I could do anything to help you!" hearing the hurt in his words Jenna turned her head and kissed his hand that rested on her shoulder. "You actually can! Get me my razor, please? Want to get rid of that jungle on my legs." Smiling Tyler got up to search the counter and put the items he knew she used on it's top. "There are two shaving creams, one peach, one milk and honey, which one my princess will have today?" Sliding a little deeper into the water Jenna blew some foam away. "Hm...I stick with peach I think." "As you wish!" Coming back towards her Tyler didn't settle beside her then but started to unbuckle his belt and take his shirt off. Watching him irritated for a minute Jenna couldn't help but love the show. Even after all those years him getting naked twisted her stomach and made her heart race. 

Sitting down in the tube across her Tyler took a minute to grab her leg and place it at his chest, softly running his hands from her knee to her ankle and back, before he took the supplies and started to put the razor gel on her skin. Jenna leaned back and enjoyed the contact for a moment, fully expecting him to hand her the razor when he was ready, but learning he didn't but went to solve the task himself. It was strangely intimate and cute, the way he concentrated on cutting off every little hair on her leg, gently dragging the razor over her milk white skin, expertly running it up her leg. Jenna knew he couldn't say it, but she didn't need to hear it back, as he made her feel it with every moment they were together. Still she called him out and smiled at him as he rose his head to look at her. "I love you too, Ty."


	3. Chapter 3

Andy was a cool guy, even more then they had thought when Josh and Tyler ahd decided to meet him. Jenna found it incredible with how much passion and fire he performed the song with them and she was proud at the way his eyes lit up when Tyler told him how good it was. This was something she really loved about her husbands profession: Sometimes Tyler were able to give things back to his fans, and it always meant the world to them. She had retreated a bit to let the boys their space, as they chattet idly, a friend of the kid translating his sign language to the guys. Watching them while sipping her tea Jenna recognized though that at some point their attention seemed to shift towards her. Tyler asked something, Andy looked over to her and laughed, and then made a simple gesture with his hands, that Tyler tried to copy. They passed the gesture back and forth a few times until Andy seemed to be pleased with the way Tyler used it and then went to show the kid around backstage a little. 

Later that evening, when they were on their way to an event of their record label, Jenna checked her reflection in the cars mirror, unsure like so often since Tylers job requiered to step into the spotlight. Jenna knew she was beautiful but she was no doll too, and between the shallowness of a lot of celebrities women she sometimes felt completly out of place. She just couldn't believe she'd shine between all those expensive dresses and complicated hairstyles with her simple way to dress. Tyler would have paid her an make up artist if she wanted, but she stubbornly refused this part of his fame. Jenna didn't want it let change her, so she sticked to dressing for this herself. Finally at the party, she stayed close to him, like stuck on his side, but like always sooner or later they had to part. Gladly Josh was with them and caught up on how lost she felt when she stood by the buffet, watching her husband talking to some label bosses at the other side of the room. 

"Only one hour more and we are out of here!" Josh whispered as he passed her by and stopped beside her for a moment. "Can't wait! All this stunning girls make me feel like a real country chick." It was that moment when Tyler caught her eye, smiled at her from so far away and did the gesture she had seen Andy showing him. Tilting her head irritated Jenna sighed. "Do you know what that means?" she asked and Josh look at her surprised. "He hasn't told you?" Chuckling the drummer got on, strangely proud on the thought of how much his friend loved his wife. "That's the sign for < outstanding beauty >. He asked Andy to show him because he wanted to have a special sign between the both of you." 

The love that nearly burst her heart then never left Jenna all those years Tyler resumed to use the gesture, at parties, in church, whenever they couldn't talk to each other or had to stand appart. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hold still!" "It hurts!" "Of course it hurts you nearly cut your finger off, dummie!" "It's just a little cut!" "It's not, you're bleeding like crazy! If it doesn't stop soon I'll take you to the hospital." Stressed out Jenna pressed a compress to the wound and observed her husbands pale face. Tyler was not good in being injured, he tended to faint if seeing too much blood, so she made sure his injury was kept out of his side while she tried to stop the bleeding. He had called out for her in panic and Jenna had stumbled outside to the garage on highspeed, finding him holding his hand, blood visible on his white shirt. Surpressing the shiver her body wanted to express her panic with she tried to abstract them both. "How the hell did you manage to cut yourself anyway?" 

She could tell that Tyler was kind of ashamed, as his wall white cheeks got a little colour with his blushing, and absently ran a hand through his hair. "I was crafting." Looking at him dumbfolded Jenna was not sure if she had heared right. "YOU...were...crafting?" It was not like Tyler had two left hands but still...doing handywork was not really his best feature and he hated it a lot so his answer were fairly surprising. "What did you make?" Jenna asked, shaking her head a little and furtive checking up on the wound that gladly stopped bleeding. "Smth fr yu." Tyer mumbled, blushing now even more. "What?" Gently taking his chin in her hand and forcing him to look at her Jenna saw the insecurity in his eyes, when he reached to the workdesk and grabbed a small metalplate from there, handing it to her with a small "I made something for you.". It was creasy and sharp on the ends, and looked more like a piece of trash, but she could see numbers on it, although they didn't say her anything. "Uhm...that's...nice, I guess?" Jenna gave carefully, turning it around in her hands and hoping he wouldn't get her next question wrong. "But...what is it?" 

Leaning his head against her hip, his injured hand still held high above his form by her Tyler sighed. "It's a piece of my old car...you remember, the one I used to pick you up with when we started dating?" Still not really getting what he tried to tell her through this thing Jenna nodded slowly. "And the numbers?" Looking up at her Tyler shot her right through the heart with all the emotions displayed in his deep, brown eyes. "It's the exact coordinates of the place I proposed to you. Wanted to scratch them in and even the edges out so you can use it as a keychain. Happy premature wedding day?" And if her shirt got a little bloody as she lunged down on him and kissed him, Jenna didn't really care. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carefully pulling her keys out of the lock, not daring to switch on the lights Jenna quietly creeped into her own home. Although this was hers it felt wrong to come back, after she had stormed out in fury, slamming the door shut behind her. Quietly she tip toed through the hallway, memories of their fight still haunting her mind. They had never yelled at each other before, not like this, not with such mean words and nasty accusations. Of course it wasn't only her fault, as much as it wasn't only his, still Jenna felt like a sinner crawling back to the cross when she neared their bedroom, where he was probably asleep already. She didn't plan to slip under the covers beside him, after what they had thrown at each others head she wasn't sure if he would even talk to her at all, all she wanted to do was snatch her blanket, her pillow and find a place to rest, to lay her weary body down and hope the morning would bring a new, better day. 

Reaching the door to what had been their common room for so long, and that felt like a forbidden space for her now, Jenna stopped as she realised it was open a crack, the lights inside still up. Holding her breath she stabled herself on the doorframe then, intently listening to possible noises that would tell her what he was doing, if it was safe to enter right now. All she could make out was his quiet voice though, defeated, strained, probably hurting from the way he had screamed at her. Closing her eyes Jenna savoured every single letter he spoke, wrote them down into her heart, tears already cleaning out all anger and doubt that had been left in her. "Listen," Tyler said, "I know I don't deserve your grace. I know I was terribly wrong to treat this gift you gave me, this gift of her love in such a shady way. But Lord...if you just bring her home safely, just let her get back here unharmed, I swear to you I'll make up for it for the rest of my life. Never shall I raise my voice against her again. Never again shall I strain my shoulders, frighten her in the way I move. Never shall I consist on petty things that have no meaning in the light of your glory again. That's all I ask for, father: Bring her back to me safe..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bouncing up and down on the passengers seat in excitement Jenna watched the beautiful landscape flying by. It was still early, the soft gold of the morning sun gracing the outside, and antticipation had taken her over the moment she had woken up. It was not ususal that Tyler forewarned her of their afventures, he tended to surprise her if he could, and when he told her that they would do a little vacation in the evening, Jenna had been barely able to close her eyes and go to sleep. From the second they met for breakfast in the kitchen she had tried to get anything out of him, but Tyler was a master in keeping things to himself. Shifting her attention towards him Jenna found him driving their car with one hand, the other comfortably laying on the doorrest, a small smirk playing his lips. "How long yet?" she asked for the hundreth time and he sighed playfully. "Five minutes less then when you asked last." "Oh come on, babe, tell me where we are going already!" Shaking his head Tylers smile increased. "Nope, not happening. But I tell you we'll meet someone." Now completly edgy Jenna started to plead, with pouting lips and big eyes but nothing seemed to help. Tyler stayed stoic as a rock, to the moment he pulled their car off the highway and down smaller streets. 

Somewhere out in the open, between endless fields Jenna stopped asking and looked out the window again. She could see a big house in the distance, as well as stables, a farm. Obviously they were heading there. Taking a attendend posture the blonde looked around curiously as they finally had stopped inside the farms yard and stepped out of the car. A door was opened and a woman in Jeans and a button up shirt came out, heading towards Tyler and greating him friendly. "Miranda Nolsen." she introduced herself to Jenna, which looked at her a little dumbfolded, still not knowing what's going on. "I suppose you want to see them before we go inside to have a coffee and the papers done, right?" the woman threw at Tyler and he nodded, taking his wifes hand and squeezing it lightly. "Yes. She needs to choose anyway." Leading them over to the stables Miranda let them in. There was a strange atmosphere inside, a safe, warm one. It smelled of hay and horses, and Jenna began to wander what the hell Tyler had done. Coming closer to one of the boxes she suddenly heared small yelps. 

The moment Mirnada opened the door and let her in Jenna thought she must die of cuteness. In the warm, light flooded room lay a dog with her puppys, ten at number, adoreable little beings. When Jenna went down on her knees with an "Ohhhhhhhh!" the half of them perked their litte ears and started to jump and stumble towards her and soon she found herself flooded in puppys, nibbling at her clothes and fighting for her attention. Squeeling just as much as them Jenna stressed herself in petting all of them at once until she heared a well known chuckle behind her. Turning towards Tyler, the pups already starting to pull her hair in lack of attention, Jenna laughed out in disbelieve. "But Ty, you hate dogs!" Shrugging her husband knelt down beside her, trying to keep his balance as he was stormed too. "I don't hate them. I'm just not too fond of them. But it doesn't matter, it will be yours anyway. So choose."

Looking at all the cute faces Jenna sighed. "Oh god...I wanna take them all!" "Uhm...." Resting her head on his shoulder she laughed another time, realising that the interest of the pups subsided. "I'm kidding....let me think about it."One by one the dogs broke away, hoppling back to their mum or starting to play fight each other. One of them though stayed back, and Jenna realised she hadn't touched him until now. He was pitch black, with blue eyes, and sat before them, looking at them expectant. Tyler hufffed and tilted his head, reaching out his hand. "Hey there, little guy!" he offered, and the pup licked checking on his fingers before he waggled closer to Jenna, curled up in her lap and seemed to relax.

The sun was already setting when they drove home, the four of them in the car then. Jester, who had never left Jennas lap, was fast asleep there and she stroked his head gently, whispering sweet nothings to him all the time. Tyler was pretty sure that he had never been happier then in this moment. Yawning he stretched one of his arms then and land his hand on her thigh. She looked up and smiled. "But seriously Tyler...why? You always said you'd rather have ten rats then one dog in the house." Letting his hand slip a little higher, resting over the small bulge she already had grown he drove them through the dawn, his eyes not leaving the road. "I'll be not there sometimes to ask intruders to please just leave...so he will make sure the two of you are safe."


End file.
